User talk:Kyle33860
Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gabumon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 23:01, 16 April 2009 Pure agumon? You can guess the question Catface 11:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Okay How about this, we will leave you alone, unless you add claims that cannot be supported by hard evidence or irrelevant content (on any of the pages, main articles or talk pages). We shall not do anything to harass you or anything of the sort, except if you do the above. If you do, take note that we will block you. We are only doing our duty as admins, so you can hardly blame us. After all, take a step in our shoes for a while. It is hard enough as it is. So, how about it? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 13:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :This is not your blog, this page does not belong to you. It is intended to allow other editors to communicate with you. Do not remove other editors messages again. 22:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::...yeah, we have been leaving you alone. If we were actually doing anything to you, we would be harassing you. Right now, all we're doing is reverting the minor vandalism that you are doing to this page, which is not yours to do with as you please. :::In case you haven't figured this out in life yet - throwing accusations at others and then repeatedly violating the rules does not endear you to anyone. If you want to get anywhere in life, you should probably learn that as soon as possible.I would heartily suggest you read up on the Guidelines for this wiki and try to help out instead of what you're doing now. One of the Guidelines is available here. 03:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Who said you were lying? Let me ask that question first. I did not say that you were lying. I said we will only take action if you were lying. It does not necessarily mean that you are. To add to that, since you claim that you were not lying. Let me ask first. About what were you not lying about? There's nothing right? So how can you say I accuse you of lying? ::::And furthermore, I didn't not leave you alone. I was merely assuring that we had an agreement in the first place. Is it wrong to do that? Can't I do a little something called double checking? Is it wrong to check? Are you so strict about this 'agreement' that you won't give even one millimeter of space at all? ::::Now, let me tell you this. We are admins to this wiki. We have a right to talk to you to tell you about things that you may be doing wrong. Like deleting other editors' messages. We only want to be friendly. Besides, if we were really harassing you, access to this wiki will be all but impossible for you. ::::Let me add one more thing. This is a wiki for Pete's sake. A definition of a wiki means 'free for all to edit'. That's what it means. But, 'free for all to edit' isn't 'free for all to personalize' or 'free for all to vandalize' OR 'free for all to remove content from'. ::::We're trying to be nice here. So please do not push us off the edge. We will not want to use exert our power against you. Please try to understand and cooperate with us here, or we will most definitely not hesitate to block you from this wiki... ::::This will be our last warning. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 10:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for a period of one month for vandalizing other user's talk pages. If you have an explanation for your behavior, the block can be reversed. However, judging by your previous behavior, this last vandalism of yours is unlikely to have been accidental. 01:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :At what point where we trying to "rule the wiki"? You freaked out at an automated welcome message, and we tried to explain it to you. Then you posted a random accusation on my talk page, and afterwards continued to delete messages from your talk page and ours. I really can't see any point in which we did anything to harass you. 02:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC)